Neries
A race that occupies the country of Nerebia. The Neries are a tribal civilization that emphasize spirit bonding, having integretated it into their culture through genetic manipulation and selective breeding. __ToC__ Physiology The margins of height variation amongst Neries are quite narrow, ranging almost exclusivley from 5'10" (177cm) to 6'1" (185cm). Inclined toward stocky, athletic builds, it is rare for any Neries to be emaciated or frail due to centuries of selective, militaristic pressure. They do possess extensive variation in hair and eye color however - all Neries are genetically predisposed for the color of their irises to match their hair, and they are all inclined toward bright colors in both regards. Their skin by contrast is umber and dusky in a light tan tone naturally. Unlike conventional humans however Nerenese skin is not soft or pliant; their bodies are hard and smooth, almost as if encased in shells. At a touch it feels as if they are made of polished statuesque stone. Some Neries are born with a rare mutation akin to albinism, dubbed "Quicksilver Eye"; while white is not an uncommon color for Neries eyes/hair, Quicksilver Eye causes the irises of a Neries to appear iridescent as if they were metallic. This reflects perceived light back into their eyes to greatly brighten vision, making simple daylight blindingly overpowering. These Neries are considered to be "challenged" although their night vision is impeccable, and live without the ability to see colors much less the serene scene of dawn. While it is considered a hereditary disease Quicksilver Neries are not excluded from partaking in any facet of Nerenese society, leading many to adapt to their vision mutation however they can. While not a genetic trait by any means, native Nerenese grow a long braid from the base of their hairline just above the neck to signify age. These braids are meant to be adorned with beads and bands for accomplishments, military honors, civilian awards and in some rare cases black bands of scorn. These braids are important to the Neries as an immediate symbol of identity and status, defining their worth to society by their past. If a Neries commits dishonor however, this entire braid is cut off with all the awards it bore, and a black band is immediately affixed to the base of where the new Neries' next braid will grow. These braids are referred to as "Records", and one cannot be considered a citizen of their empire without one. Culture and History Neries humans were derived from the continent of Nerebia, where their mana-fueled empire spans the entire map. Originally very similar to Valmasian humans aside from minor differences in anatomy and the composition of their skin, the Neries have practiced socially enforced selective breeding for centuries, and artificially created constant natural selection for their people. Every Neries is born with a set of discolored, ravine-like lines in their skin as an infant designed to facilitate the inscription of runes bound to flesh. While inscriptions may vary with bloodline and pure coincidence they are all blue and draw ambient mana from every facet in their surroundings. Unlike the monarchies of Valmasia the Neries empire practices autocratic democracy headed by an elected dictator chosen from their military. They are bound with spirit-symbiotes for life, most created from the advanced Spirit Magic of the Neries, emboldening them with empowered magic and otherwise normally inhuman capabilities; even non-magi Neries are still capable of basic Spirit Magic, used to power tools and feats of enhanced strength.